


Look But Don't Touch

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Sam, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pets, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are Demon!Dean's pets. In this installment, Dean takes care of Sam while Cas watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this comment by Camilla: "Wonderful and unique verse, I love it, but it needs more sex between Dean and his pets, I'd like see Dean fucks Sam while Cas watches or dp with bottom!Sam please?" Thanks for the idea!
> 
> Warning: Implied former dub-con.

One of the first things that Sam had learned about Dean the demon was that he had an endless supply of patience. Dean could wait for days, weeks, or even months to get what he wanted, because it never crossed the demon’s mind that he would fail to achieve his goal or be denied his wish.

 

At first it was infuriating to Sam. Dean hadn’t actively tried to break Sam; he’d just worn the human down with his constant assurance that Sam _would_ break sooner or later regardless of any course of action Dean could take. He was right, of course. Sam _did_ break, albeit not as completely as Castiel had – not yet, anyway. Now, Sam just accepts it as part of who his Master is.

 

Dean’s been preparing him for the last hour, sliding first one, then two, then three fingers into his progressively loosening hole. He doesn’t have the strength to clench around the intrusion anymore, can’t even force his muscles to flutter closed whenever Dean pulls out. Dean bends him over to take a look at his gaping hole, commenting on how loose he looks. Dean pours a little more lube on his fingers – he’s been using the tingling one, and Sam can barely breathe under the constant barrage of sensation – and slips four fingers in. Sam sucks in a gulp of air and moans. He tries to clench around them, but he’s so strung out and over-sensitive that he can’t quite manage it.

 

Castiel is watching from a chair angled to face the couch. One leg is folded under him, and he lets out a long whine and leans forward every time Dean pulls his fingers out, as if Dean is fucking his hole instead of Sam’s. Dean ordered him not to touch when he’d started. He hadn’t said anything about watching, but Sam’s not sure that Cas could tear his eyes away even if Dean ordered him to.

 

Dean’s thumb presses against his rim and Sam gasps. “Please, Master,” he moans.

 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Dean asks, lips pressed gently against his neck.

 

“Want you to fuck me,” Sam begs. “Want your cock in my slutty little hole.”

 

Dean lets out a breathy laugh against his shoulder. “You think I can make you feel good?”

 

“So good, Master, please,” he whines. Dean’s fingers brush teasingly against his prostate and he arches his back. “Please, I need you inside of me.”

 

“I think you can come... Just. Like. This,” Dean says, punctuating each word with a jab at the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

 

Sam groans through the assault on his prostate. Dean’s been teasing him for over an hour, and he’s grateful for the cock-ring the demon slipped on him earlier because he hasn’t been given permission to come yet and he’s sure he wouldn’t have lasted as long without it.

 

“I need your cock,” Sam says, pushing back on the fingers inside his ass.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

 

“So big and hard, you fill me up just right. Feel like you’re splitting me apart every time, leaves me breathless.” The words come out differently than he’d intended, but he knows that Dean enjoys it when he talks like that so he doesn’t bother to correct himself.

 

“How bad do you want it?” Dean demands. He rips out his fingers and pushes Sam down until he’s on all fours, then lines himself up with Sam’s hole, but he doesn’t push in.

 

“So bad,” Sam moans, trying to impale himself on his Master’s cock. Dean holds him still, so he continues. “Need you... Like I need air, like I need life, _please,_ D- Master, can’t take it anymore, please fuck me, need you in me, want you to fuck me, please, Master, please, please-” His begging dissolves into a string of ‘pleases’ and ‘Masters’ and he tries to break Dean’s hold on him and push back. “Please,” he whines. His voice breaks as he feels Dean start to push in. Once the tip is in, he stops. His cock is dry, but Sam’s so loose and so slick from being stretched that it doesn’t really matter.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Sam moans, trying to clench around Dean’s dick. He’s too weak, so he groans instead and rests his forehead against the floor. “Please, more.”

 

“So needy,” Dean complains, but he obliges anyway, pushing in to the hilt and then stopping once again.

 

Sam feels too full, too aroused, and too sensitive. He feels every little drag and pull of Dean’s length against his walls as Dean pulls out agonizingly slowly. Sam lifts his head and his eyes meet Castiel’s. Cas is biting his lip and choking back little noises of distressed pleasure. His hips are twitching and his hands are balled into fists at his sides, not touching but so desperately wanting to, and his cock is flushed, leaking, and pressed up against his stomach. Sam can see that every breath the former angel takes gives his cock a _barely-there_ touch that must be _maddening._ Sam is overcome by a desperate desire to suck him off.

 

Dean’s shallow thrusts become slightly deeper as the demon leans towards him to whisper in his ear. “So gorgeous, right, Sammy? Watching. Waiting. He can’t touch, but you know he wants to.”

 

Then Dean pulls out and _slams_ back in, and it’s all Sam can do to stop himself from coming. “Please,” he says, and he’s not sure if he’s begging for Dean to stop or for him to keep going.

 

Dean adjusts the angle of his thrusts so that he’s brushing Sam’s prostate with every other thrust, and Sam tries desperately not to come. “Master,” he breaths, weak and desperate and needy.

 

“What do you want, Sammy?” Dean asks, gently nipping the expanse of flesh between his shoulder blades.

 

“Wanna come,” he whines.

 

“You close?”

 

Sam nods, and regrets it instantly when Dean pulls out. He keens at the loss, but Dean just shushes him. “Gotta calm down, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need as soon as you’re ready.”

 

After five minutes, Sam isn’t on the edge anymore, so Dean slides back into him, rocking his hips slowly at first and then fucking him leisurely. “You feel so fucking good on my cock,” Dean says, completely composed and not at all out of breath. “I could fuck you all day long.” Sam lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob at that. “Don’t worry, I’m going to finish using your pretty hole soon. Seeing you all needy and knowing I’m not gonna let you come gets me all sorts of worked up.” Sam _does_ sob at that, because he’s desperate and he _needs_ to come, needs Dean to fuck the orgasm right out of him.

 

“Please,” he begs. “Please, Master, please let me come, please.” He pushes his hips back as much as he can and clenches around Dean’s cock with all of his strength.

 

Dean groans and it only takes three more thrusts until he’s coming buried inside Sam. Sam is still trying to fuck himself on his cock, desperately seeking release, as Dean softens and slips out.

 

Sam’s eyes grow damp with frustrated, needy tears as Dean pushes him away and orders Castiel to clean him up. Castiel is overjoyed, running his hands along every part of Sam that isn’t his cock and lapping up every last trace of Dean with his tongue until Sam’s hole is squeaky-clean once more.

 

Dean watches them as they lay down on the floor to recover, Sam from being fucked and Castiel from not being allowed to touch. Their hands find each other and Dean smiles and promises they’ll do this again some day soon. “My beautiful pets,” he says fondly. “So good, so obedient... I could do anything and you’d just take it, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Sam and Castiel say in unison, looking up at Dean adoringly.

 

“Good boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/ideas/requests/kinks welcome! Leave a comment with what you'd like to see next.


End file.
